


Cute

by Fonbella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red had a new dress and Green wasn’t fond of it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on my Tumblr](http://fonbella.tumblr.com/post/79112500631).

Letting Daisy pick Red's birthday present had definitely been a big mistake. Of course she would end up buying a dress for her collection as well and of course the store would mess up the order and deliver the dress to Red's house and the brand new black Goldenrod brand t-shirt to his house instead. Green would never trust online stores again.

But perhaps the one person Green shouldn't have trusted in the first place was Red himself. Red wholeheartedly believed the dress had been an actual present and not a misplaced order. When Green left his house to visit Red, he hadn't expected the trainer to be wearing the green plaid dress. The collar was a bit too big and revealed more of the neck area than Green wanted to see, the gold details on the skirt too cute to look anywhere near _good_ or _acceptable_ on him.

Yet Green found himself stepping backwards, sputtering nonsensical words and tripping on his own feet upon Red opening the door. All common sense Red lacked of, Green managed to show by quickly covering his eyes with a palm and blushing fervently while screaming he should _please, for the love of Arceus, take that hideous thing off_.

It wasn't hideous at all, but Green would be damned if he ever referred to Red or anything he ever wore as beautiful. Not in this life.

However none of that mattered now. Not what he saw when Red opened the door after the rang the doorbell, not what he thought about dresses, not his love for cute girls in girly dresses. The only thing that truly mattered at the moment was the way Red moved fast inside him, skirt raised above his legs to allow passage, but not taking it away. No, the dress had to stay. Green loved the feel of the smooth velvet brushing against his own legs and more importantly, against his own neglected erection.

Green tried to get up on his elbows and watch, he wanted to stare at the patterns dancing between his legs. But as soon as he did so, Red pushed him down again and promptly covered Green's body with his own, making it impossible for him to watch anymore. He wished he had the strength to pull Red in for a kiss, not just any kiss, but the kiss of their lives because he wanted to convey all the happiness he felt right now. Yet his body was too weak, too sensitive to move, so he just clutched the sheets instead.

Just then he felt a hand, no, something grabbing his dick and pumping it up and down. He had only the time to realize it was Red's hand wrapped around the skirt of the dress and enveloping his erection before he came. And he came hard. He spurted his come all over the dress and even then Red still didn't stop pumping him, although he slowed down the pace until the last drop. The wave of climax didn't stop until Red himself was coming inside him and Green could just kiss the man in front of him for giving him one of the most amazing experiences in his life.

Screw not buying online again, he would definitely need to buy more of those.


End file.
